Snospis Eht: Marges Juice.
Snospis Eht: Marges Juice. is the twenty-third video of andywilson92's "Snospis Eht" series. It is preceded by Snospis Eht: Tesselation: Marges Legs and followed by Snospis Eht: Lake Snospis. __TOC__ Plot Lisa and Marge had been suffering from Tesselation. Lisa states that she is "not feeling as well as I was yesterday". She then asks Marge, before she drinks a glass of port wine, curing her of her Tesselation. Marge states that her legs felt like they are on fire. Outside the Snospis House, Fissmans is walking towards Maggie's morphine store. Maggie injects some morphine through a syringe into her leg. Fissmans asks for a syringe to borrow, which Maggie gives one to him. He talks to her about the weather, and his continuous digging. They look behind at two noisy sheep bleating and groaning behind a wall. Fissmans asks Maggie to come to his tent, where he will give her gin and rainwater. After she nods, he states that she "looks like she haven't eaten since Fluesday", before he laughs. Still lying on her back and drinking from the wine glass, remarks to Marge that she does not have any legs, as they ran off after her transformation into a Snowman. Marge agrees. Lisa commends the port that she is drinking from, but Marge replies that she will drink her "juice": a box of WD-40, which Lisa notices. Marge vomits from drinking the WD-40. Lisa sits up, suggesting that they should go on a boat ride on Lake Snospis. Marge agrees with her, again. Trivia *"Fissmans" is the name andywilson92 gave to Maggie's customer, which he stated in a reply to a comment. *The entire video is filtered into a black and white appearance, with sketch-like effects. * This is the final episode to use 3D modeling. *The text on the window on Maggie's trailer reads: "морфине 4w/5c" (morphine 4w/5c, with "morphine" in Cyrillic letters). The "4w" refers to the price of the morphine, 4 "W" quarters. *The subtitles for Fissmans' dialogue in Esperanto (overlaid with English subtitles, and with English subtitles overlaying other English subtitles) read: **Saluton Amiko. mi povus pruntepreni injektilo. (Hello Freind ''sic. Could I borrow a syringe?) **la vetero estas bona hodiaŭ. (''The weather is good today.) **Mi estis fosi la tuta tagon tamen mi ne laca. (I have been digging all day, yet I am not tired.) **ŝafoj bruoj (Sheep Noises) **venu en mian tendon (come into my tent) **you look like you haven't eaten since last fluesday (for some gin and rainwater - the guest actually says "por ĝino kaj akvon de pluvo") **vi aspektas kvazaŭ vi ne mangxis de fluesday (you look like you haven't eaten since fluesday - in proper Esperanto spelling, it would be: "vi aspektas kvazaŭ vi ne manĝis de fluesdej". In Esperanto, "Fluesday" would be "Grimardo", from "gripo" (flu) and "Mardo" (Tuesday).) *The port wine that Lisa is drinking is "São Tomantle, vintage, 2046". She remarks that it "was a very good year for Port". Vintage port wine is usually kept in a cellar to age for decades to improve its quality. (Sources: 1, 2, 3) *Part of Fissman's dialogue can be heard on Andywilson92's SoundCloud:https://soundcloud.com/dj-pisshammers/you-look-like-you-havent-eaten. Category:Episodes Category:Snowman Marge Category:Snospis Eht episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:August 2013 episodes